Mourning Tears
by Kellendraysia
Summary: This story is an alternate universe, a story that I started before reading Goblet of Fire. Professor Lupin has left Hogwarts much to the dismay of Harry, Hermonie, and Ron, but that is not the end of the story. The coming of the next year, will bring man
1. The New Professors Arrive

**Mourning Tears**

**Chapter 1: The New Professors Arrive**

**By: Kellendraysia**

****

            Another summer had past, though this last summer had been a bit more pleasant for Harry, with the permission given to him by his godfather, Sirius Black, he had been able to go to Hogsmeade and get away from the Dursleys, at least once an a while. As summer had drifted by on its own, painstakingly slow pace, Harry kept counting down the days till he would be able to make his journey back to Hogwarts for another year of wizarding classes.

As fall drew near, Harry looked forward to going to Diagon Alley to meet up with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, two of his classmates as well as closest friends. When the three of them met with laughter and smiling faces within Diagon Alley they could hardly be separated as the went down their lists of supplies that would be needed for the new school year.

            "I wonder what creature Hagrid is going to give us this year," Ron said, in a slightly unenthusiastic tone. It wasn't that he disliked Hagrid's classes but after the whole incident with the hippogriffs and working with flobberworms well, the class seemed less desirable.

"Well if it is anything like the flobberworms like last year, probably boring," Hermione replied. "Look at it this way, Ron at least we didn't have to buy one of those biting books again."

            "Well we all know Hagrid, at least his heart is in the right place," Harry added as the three of them left the bookshop chatting happily away.

Once all of their supplies were bought, Ron, Hermione, and Harry met up with the rest of the Weasley family, who were more then happy to send them off at platform 9 3/4, on the Hogwarts express. After boarding the train, it was time for the three friends to meet up with familiar classmates of the Gryffindorr house as well as a few that were considered unsavory, such as Draco Malfoy of the Slytherin house. Members of the four Hogwarts houses mingled together and had a fun time upon the train as it drew nearer to the famed wizard school. There was also a rumor of a beautiful woman being onboard the Hogwarts express, who was mingling with the students as well. Some wondered if she was the new Defense against the Dark Arts instructor since Professor Lupin resigned last year.

            The guess of the woman being a teacher would be correct but this, tawny haired woman with cream skin and stormy blue-violet eyes was not the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. But she decided to let the students think that way since so many were speculating that she was. The woman's name was Trystania Mourning; she was going to be the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. This did not mean that Hagrid was removed from the position as a professor, Trystania was brought in to work with Hagrid, or vice versa. The Defense of the Dark Arts instructor resided within the room next to her, his name was Professor Ignus Stratum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            As it is normal for first years to experience the trip across the lake to Hogwarts, it was customary for the higher year students to be taken by carriage. All of the second through seventh year students talked excitedly on their rides to the school as well as, once they were seated at there respected house tables.

            "Hey now, wait just a moment," Ron said as he looked up at the teachers' table. "The professor that we saw on the train's not here."

Ron's comment drew the curious gazes of Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley twins Fred and George to the front of the room.

'That's odd," Hermione said, she frowned slightly at the absence of Hagrid, though she said nothing more.

            "Maybe she just isn't here yet," Harry replied as he saw a different professor who he assumed was the Defense against the Dark Arts instructor, he too was mildly disturbed at the absence of the burly man. "She might actually teach something else."

There was no time to continue on with their discussion, as the first year students were lead in by Professor McGonagall. Before the sorting of the first years, Professor Albus Dumbledore spoke, introducing the new Defense against the Dark Arts instructor, Ignus Stratum. Ignus Stratum was a willowy man who reddish brown hair and deep green eyes. There was something slightly off about him, as if something was out of place. 

Smiles were alighting across the lips of first year students, as loud applause would be given to each of them by their respected housemates after being sorted. The sorting ceremony ended and still the woman professor had not entered the great hall to the slight confusion of Harry and the others when Professor Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Before we start in on the feasting I would like to say a few more words," Dumbledore started, smiling through his beard. "But it is a bit hard to continue, you see, when the person who needs introducing is not here. For I have already introduced the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Ignus Stratum."

Not more then a few seconds passed when Hagrid opened the doors of the hall. His right hand held the door open while at his left rested against the back of woman who was seen on the Hogwarts express, Trystania Mourning.

"S'rry we're late Profser Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said in a bit of a sheepish tone. "But M'ss Mourning, won' take no fer an answer, `bout seein' th' grounds."

"No need to apologize Hagrid, I figured as much might have happened," Dumbledore said, with a smile still. 

The surprise that came to everyone who was paying attention was the reaction of Professor Snape, who had looked apparently bored and irritable as usual, now appeared as if he had been stung. For he sat straight up, his dark eyes focusing upon Trystania as she and Hagrid made their way up to the teachers table.

"I would like to introduce Professor Trystania Mourning, she will be your Care of Magical Creatures instructor along with Hagrid," Dumbledore explained. "Now everyone, happy feasting."

As Dumbledore sat down with a light wave of his hand the tables were laden full of food for the delight of the students. Though the teachers joined it, it took quite a few moments for Snape to tear his gaze away from Professor Mourning.

"It is nice to see you," Snape started as Trystania reached the teachers table, he then paused as he cocked his head slightly to the side. "Again, Trystania, I had no idea you were even coming."

"My coming was all Albus' idea," Trystania replied as she sat down next to Snape as Hagrid sat down on her other side. "You seem to be a bit surprised, Severus."

"I find this to be a rather unexpected, you being here," Snape replied as he raised a brow slightly. "Especially when you're coming was not discussed with the rest of the us." 

"Oh," Trystania replied as she turned her gaze to the elder wizard. "Master Dumbledore, had you forgotten something, hmm? For it seems as if no one knew of my coming. My, my you should have seen the look on Hagrid's face when I showed up upon his door step!"

Dumbledore turned his attention from Professor McGonagall, to look at Trystania. "Oh, dear me, it must have slipped my mind," the elder wizard spoke, giving the much younger professor a wink.

"Honestly, I believe that you we're going to give some of your colleagues a heart attack," Trystania said with light melodious laughter before she turned her attention back to Snape. Hagrid just coughed slightly at the mention of giving some one a heart attack, as he tried not to flush too much with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Severus, if I had know that Albus wasn't going to let everyone know that I was coming I would have sent an owl about my arrival," Trystania said before she fixed herself a plate. 

"Really," Snape replied in a slightly bitter tone, obviously not seeing the humor in Trystania's coming to Hogwarts with out so much as a warning.

"Come now, no need to be sour," Trystania said softly, so as not to allow the students to hear what she had to say. Though it was less likely that the noisy house tables would hear a word the woman was saying anyway as soon as the house ghosts showed up to the startlement, fright and delight of many of the first year students. "It is not as if I am replacing any of the other professors here." 

The conversation of the professors continued through out the rest of the feast as the students slowly began to nod at the tables. Then slowly table by table the prefects of the classes led their sleepy housemates back to their respected dormitories. The professors would retire to another room for a bit longer, partially to discuss the new term ahead of all of them and part in just 'enjoying' one another's company, before everyone retired for the evening as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black robes billowed about the tall form of the Slytherin head master as Professor Severus Snape made his way back towards the dungeon entrance of the Slytherin house and to his room for the evening.

"Of all the foolish notions," Snape muttered to himself as he brushed past the house prefect who move out of man's way after taking one glance at Snape. The Prefect decided it was better to say out of the Head Master's way then face the consequences if he did not. The door to Professor Snape's room nearly slammed closed, as he stood there behind the heavy wooden door staring off into his room for but a moment before moving further inside. 

"I do not find this amusing," he said barely above a whisper.


	2. Magical Mokes

Mourning Tears

**Chapter 2: Magical Mokes**

By: Kellendraysia 

            The next morning bright sunshine would greet the students at Hogwarts, though the day would be a bit brisk for the first day of classes. The Gryffindor common room filled quickly with students. Many of which were getting re-acquainted with old friends or swapping schedules or in the case of first year students some were asking questions on how to get from class to class. 

            "What do you think of the new professors?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry as the trio walked down the staircases and towards the great hall for breakfast.

"It's kinda hard to say really," Ron replied as he shuffled his bag of books from one shoulder to the other. "Till we have them for a class I mean."

"True," Hermione responded.

"I don't think that any instructor is going to be able to top, Professor Lupin, in Defense against the Dark Arts," Harry added as he shoved open the doors to the hall.

"You got that right!" Ron said enthusiastically, "To bad he couldn't have stayed on."

Not long after arriving in the great hall, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were soon to be joined by Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers. The five of them were soon talking when other students started filing in, a group of them happened to be Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The fair-haired boy leaned over and whispered something to the two bulky boys with him, causing the three to snicker.

"Just think Potter, no dementors to frighten you this year," Draco called out across the room as several other Slytherins who laughed at his comment surrounded him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading out into the sun the first class that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had was Herbology with Professor Sprout. They were soon met with many other students from the Gryffindor house as well as students from Hufflepuff, much to the delight of all the Gryffindor students. The herbology class passed with out too much of an incident much to the surprise of all of the students and thankful professor. The next class would be Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Mourning and as oddly as it sounded to the three friends Professor Hagrid.

As they arrived at Hagrid's hut, the three Gryffindor students noticed that again their class was with the Slytherin House, much to their dismay. It was obvious to Hermione that Draco was planing something with Crabbe and Goyle and she nudged Ron and Harry in the ribs to get their attention.

"Good Mornin' ev'ryone, 'ope ye've all 'ad a good summer," Hagrid greeted everyone. "Got sum'than special fer all of yeh today."

"Hope its not another group of hippogriffs," Draco said with feigned concern, though his eyes shined maliciously. "Hate to have my father get involved again." 

Crabbe, Goyle and a few of the other Slytherin students snickered at Draco's remark though they tried to smother it the best they could.

Hagrid looked as if he were going to reply just as another voice cut in, a woman's voice, as Professor Trystania Mourning came around from behind Hagrid's hut. Her long black cloak billowing about her ankles as a green dress with silver trim could be seen between the open face of the robe.

"No, I'm afraid that I am going to disappoint you Mr. Malfoy, no hippogriffs," Professor Mourning said with a light smile. "Maybe later in the year when I can trust that young boys will not go about insulting creatures they shouldn't."

Draco just glared at Professor Mourning, not expecting to be insulted by a professor from his own house. 

"Good morning everyone," Trystania said to the gathered students. "Has anyone read much over the summer?"

Hermione and a few other students rose their hands as most of the others shook their heads looking at one another nervously.

"Don't worry if you haven't," Trystania replied at seeing several skeptical looks. "The few of you that have may know a bit about the creature that you are going to receive today." She then turned to look at Hagrid and asked. "Could you go get them, Hagrid.

"Sur' can M'ss Mourning," Hagrid said with a smile and disappeared around the back of his hut only to return a few moments later with a large crate. "W'er do ye want it Professer?"

"Over by the fence, Hagrid, thank you," Trystania told the burly man as he moved the crate over by the fence and pulled off the top.

Inside the crate were several dozen small lizards ranging in a variety of green scales, some baring stripes of red, blue, yellow or a combination of up to all three. Many of the lizards blinked their gold eyes at the bright light that streamed in their newly uncovered space as the all crowded together for warmth. A few of the lizards shrank in size as they tried to sneak into cracks between their brethren in the box causing a few students to blink and rub their eyes.

"These class are going to be your companions for this term," Professor Trystania began to explain. "I will monitor your progress in caring for your Moke as well as how much he or she has learned over the course of the semester."

She reached down and pulled a medium sized emerald colored Moke with blue striping on its head that faded to red about mid back. The lizard held tightly onto her hand with its feet before it scurried up her arm a little farther where it felt safe and laid down to start soaking up heat.

"How cute," Pansy, one of the Slytherin students said as she watched the lizard start to look about.

"Now as a few of you have read up about magical creatures, this may seem repetitive but it is essential," the woman said. 

Professor Mourning made a light clicking noise as she held her other hand out to the Moke and it climbed onto her other hand so that she could hold it out to show the class a bit better.

"Mokes are a fascinating creatures and one that is not to terribly hard to care for. The one thing that you must all pay close attention to, is that these animals can change their size at will. _SO all of you will have to be careful for they will change shape not only when they are excited or content, but when scared as well."_

To prove her point Professor Mourning grabbed the Moke by the tail once its attention was focused on something else and the animal not only jumped in fright but shrunk down small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. The Moke then turned its golden gaze to Trystania, blinking a few times at the woman as she reached out a finger to pet its head.

"Whoa," Ron said as the animal went from a two-foot long lizard to a four-inch lizard in a blink of an eye. Other students were muttering, startled or excited comments about what they had just seen as well.

"It's alright, Jep," Trystania said to the Moke and it slowly began to grow in size, till it was as big as it had been previous to her scaring him. "As you can see it is important to pay attention to your Moke, for they can be lost."

"All righ' ev'ryone come on inside th' fence an' I'll help yeh get yer Moke companions," Hagrid said. "Yeh can pick out yer lizard by both markin's an' whether it be a male er female."

Many of the students climbed over the fence enthusiastically, while other's hung back not sure whether or not they liked the Mokes. Several students crowded around the box trying to pick out which lizard they wanted to care for.

"You may name your Moke what ever you wish," Trystania explained as Jep ran farther up her arm once again as she moved out of a couple of students way so they could get a better look at the mass of reptiles moving around in the box.

Many of the students sat in the grass, thankful for the warm sunshine on that brisk fall day. Each student had a Moke held carefully between his or her hands.

"I think that they are fascinating," Hermione said as she petted the head of the female Moke she picked out. "I read up on them in our _Monster Book of Monsters. They shouldn't be that hard to care for you know, since they don't get that big. They live on a diet of insects mostly."_

"Do you do anything but read at all during the summer Hermione?" Ron asked with a shake of his head as he looked down at the Moke sitting in his lap.

Hermione just glared at Ron, "Of course I do."

Harry just laughed at the two of his friends; lighthearted quarrels were the norm between them. His attention then turned to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle as they approached the box with the other class still pointing out different lizards and their markings, not getting any closer to making a decision.

"Isn't she precious, Draco," Pansy said with a smile holding up one of the smaller female Mokes before Draco's pale grey gaze.

"Splendid," Draco replied with a slight sneer, he wasn't looking forward to this class one bit as he leaned over the box.

Several students were arguing over one rather beautifully patterned male Moke. The lizard's markings faded from yellow to red to blue as they formed an odd stripped pattern down its head and back. A bit of a glint came to Draco's eyes, as the students who were arguing over it were both Gryffindor students.

"I'll take that one," Draco said with a sly smile on his lips as he pointed to the animal that the two Gryffindors were fighting over. 

Hagrid cocked a brow at Draco as he looked at the animal that he pointed to. "Are yeh sure yeh wan' tha' one?" Hagrid asked as he saw the crest fallen looks on the other two students faces.

"Yes," Draco retorted, biting his tongue before saying anything else that might make him miss his chance at making a fool out of the bickering students.

"Excellent choice Mr. Malfoy," Trystania said as she walked through the students, seeing what they have picked. Jep crawled around to the woman's back and came up onto her right shoulder, gold eyes starring down at the box and his diminishing brethren. "I'm sure he'll be quite the match for you."

Draco smiled, thinking that Trystania was actually going to favor Slytherin students much as Professor Snape does. He would soon find out that his guess was quite wrong.

Hagrid looked up at Trystania a moment before reaching into the box to pull out the brightly colored Moke after the woman nodded for him to continue. Shrugging, Hagrid handed the animal over to Malfoy knowing that Professor must have something in mind.

Harry found himself frowning at the lizard that Draco got, knowing full well why silvery-blond haired boy did it.

"What's the matter Potter?" Draco said in a silky tone as he held the Moke out before him, almost parading the creature around.  Crabbe and Goyle followed Draco over to a group of their fellow Slytherin students, snickering. Draco turned and looked over his shoulder a Harry, Ron and Hermione and added, "Jealous?"

Pansy and her group of Slytherin girls couldn't help but smile gleefully as Draco egged Harry on, they were having too much fun watching the passing of insults.

"I think that I'll name him Lazarus," Draco said loudly with that satisfactory smile upon his lips still as he glanced over his shoulder at the two students who were forced to chose a different lizard because of him.

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's arm to keep her from getting up and walking over to Draco. Her temper rose with each passing insult that Harry ignored.

"Why that..." Hermione, started as she trembled in anger.

"It's not worth it," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Looks like we don't have to worry too much any more," Ron added as he saw Professor Mourning heading Draco's way.

"I think that that is quite enough gloating for now Mr. Malfoy," Professor Mourning said as she stopped just behind Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stepped back a few paces as the woman crossed her arms about her chest.

The look on Trystania's face did not show whether or not she was displeased with Draco's behavior as the pale haired boy looked back over his shoulder at the woman.

"Sorry," Draco murmured as he gave her a slight almost nodding bow, seeing if being polite would get him off the hook. "Professor Mourning."

A slight smile slid across Trystania's lips as Draco turned to face her and offered her the apology. Draco took this as a good sign.

Ron inwardly groaned as he figured that this was going to be another class were the Slytherin students were favored over Gryffindors. By the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces, they were thinking the exact same thing. 

The rest of the hour passed by nearly uneventfully for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Neville had unintentionally scarred his Moke twice causing it to shrink to a tiny size the first time and enlarge the second. But both the Moke and the boy were unharmed throughout both of the events and Neville even managed to crack a smile or two for the encouragement given to him by Professor Mourning and Hagrid. By the end of the class Draco was realizing that the Moke was not truly that bad of a creature to deal with. That by no means meant that he was enjoying the class all that much, or at least that is what he outwardly showed at this point in time. The rest of the class period was spent learning about what foods to give the Mokes as well as making labels for the cage system that Hagrid built for the students to house their animals at his hut.

Points to both houses had been distributed by Hagrid and Trystania, though many of the Slytherin students felt that they had been short handed as they had received less points, a few complaining loudly that Hagrid favored the Gryffindor house over their own. 


	3. Potent Potions

**Mourning Tears**

**Chapter 3: Potent Potions**

**By: Kellendryasia**

"Did you see how badly he was sucking up to Professor Mourning, the bloody git!" Ron said angrily as the trio walked towards their last class of the day, double potions with Professor Snape. 

"There's nothing we can really do about it though, Ron," Hermione said vemenently. She was trying not to think about Draco at the moment but Ron really wasn't helping. 

"Oh come of it Hermione, he was even worse then usual at lunch today because of this morning!" Ron retorted back, "You know full well the he took that Moke because someone from Gryffindor was goin' to take 'im."

"Were just going to have to wait and see what happens," Harry said with a sigh as he entered the classroom in the dungeon and made his way to a seat and started unloading his cauldron. Double Potions, his least favorite of all the classes that he took at Hogwarts, it was worse then Divination.

Harry and Ron had just gotten everything set up when Professor Snape stormed into the classroom, his black robes billowing about his form. The door the room banged shut behind him causing part of the class to jump.

"There is to be no foolishness in my class," Snape snapped whirling to face the room full of students as soon as he reached his desk. 

To many of the students' surprise Snape had snapped at a pair of Slytherin students, whom he normally favors. The pair of girls looked as if they were about ready to burst into tears for being yelled at for what they saw as no apparent reason. Even Draco sat there a few moments with his mouth agape at Professor Snape before it clicked shut as the man's dark gaze swept across the room.

Ron and Harry looked at one another as did Hermione and Neville, before turning their gaze back tot he front of the room. It was quite obvious that something was bothering Professor Snape more then just having Harry in the room.

Double Potions was going by at a painfully slow rate to everyone in the class, including the Slytherin students who could not escape the wrath of their professor. Neville had managed to melt another cauldron, which caused Professor Snape to become even nastier, as he terrified the poor Gryffindor boy nearly to death. Everyone was hoping that the bell would sound to free them for the rest of the day just to get away from Professor Snape. The class was crawling to a just half way through the hour when there was a knock on the door and the entire class pause and held their breath as the greasy haired professor turned his gaze to the door.

"Enter," Snape called loudly as he straightened up and backed away from Hermione and her partner, much to their relief.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Professor Snape," came the reply of a melodious voice as Professor Mourning opened the door and entered the damp dungeon classroom. She paused a moment to look around the room not only to take in the students but, to take in her surroundings. "It's been a long time since I have been in this classroom," she murmured to herself.

"What can I help you with Professor Mourning," Snape replied through clenched teeth, as he noticed all the students gazes turning to fall on him.

"I need a few ingredients and I was told to come see you as none of the other professors have what I need, Professor," Trystania replied feeling it best not to refer to Snape by his first name in front of his class.

"Could this not wait till class was over," Snape replied bitterly as he looked about the class, causing the students to look back at their simmering cauldrons quite quickly.   
  
            "I'm sorry," Trystania replied, "but no it can't. If I don't finish the potion that I am working on in the next thirty minutes it will spoil and it will be too late."

"Very well," Snape responded with a sour note to his voice. "What do you need, I must make this quick for I have several students who I need to check their progress before class ends."

"This is what I need," Professor Mourning replied handing Snape a list of ingredients. "If you would like I could check on your students for you."

Snape took the list and began to read over it, one dark brow lifting the further he read. He then lowered the list so that he could look at the tawny haired woman who stood before him. His dark gaze then swung around the room, looking from student to student, making sure they were still working. 

"It is going to take me half the time you need to gather these ingredients, Professor Mourning," Snape said as his gaze returned to the woman. "If you could," he paused, "keep and eye on my students…I will go get the ingredients you require."

He then held up a hand and pointed at Professor Mourning. "I do not want to here of you helping any of these students with their task, Professor Mourning, I will be quite disappointed if you do."

"Do not worry, Professor," Trystania replied in a soft tone. "I would do nothing that would jeopardize your teaching."

"See that you don't," Snape hissed softly as he swept by Trystania. "I will be back shortly."

Snape took one last glance around the room before he swept out the door. A loud thump sounded through the room, as it slammed shut again. The entire class let out a sigh of relief. Trystania shook her head as she moved forward to stand before Snape's desk. She then turned to face the class a slight forced smile upon her lips as she moved forward and started to inspect students work on their potions. 

A few of the students whispered to each other about the events that had transpired within the last ten minutes or so in the classroom as Trystania stopped at Draco's cauldron and stirred its contents.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy," Trystania commented as she checked the constancy as well as the color of his potion. "It appears that you have the talent for potions."

"Thank you Professor Mourning," Draco said with a smile at the praise from the Slytherin instructor. He had hoped that there would be more, but as Trystania turned away, praise as the moment would have to be enough.

Trystania continued down the way, making comments to other students about how their potions were going some good, some bad, for both houses though she gave no points to either house, nor did she take any away. Her next stop was at Neville's cauldron, causing the poor boy to look up at her nervously.

"Let's see here," Professor Mourning said as she stirred the contents of Neville's cauldron. "It is coming along Mr. Longbottom, though you may end up running out of time before class ends for it to thicken enough." She gave the contents another stir. "It will work if it does not thicken for it is the right color, it will just work slower."

She then continued on with Neville beaming that his potion will work and he worked hard at making it thicken to the right consistency. She continued on stopping at each student that she could before Snape arrived back including stopping to see how Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the Slytherin student Pansy were doing. Each of them got some form of praise from her.

The door to the dungeon classroom swung open, the slight creak of the door opening slowly caused the students to look up as well as Professor Mourning, a look of relief on the woman's face when she saw that he carried all of the supplies that she needed. With a flurry of motion she was over to Professor Snape's side in an instant.

"You're a life saver, Severus," Trystania whispered in the tall man's ear as she took the ingredients from him. She straightened quickly and added in a normal tone of voice. "Thank you, Professor Snape, some of your students are progressing quite well." 

"You're welcome, Professor," Snape replied to the retreating form of Trystania as she swept past him, his dark eyes watching her go. His gaze only returning to the class after the door had shut behind the woman.

"Now where were we," Snape said with a bit of malicious glee. "Ah yes, I remember, time to check your progress."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trystania headed back to her room quickly and locked the door behind her, before heading over to the cauldron that was simmering on a table by the window. She added the ingredients one by one and stirred the potion slowly waiting for the change of color as she hoped that she was not to late. She needed the potion to be finished so that it could age for one monthly lunar cycle before it would be truly ready.

"Excellent," she murmured excitedly to herself as she saw the liquid turn from a murky green to a pale silvery blue. Keeping a close eye on the time she lifted the cauldron off the fire exactly two hours after starting the potion, any longer and the potion would have went sour.

Trystania left her room, locking it behind her as she left for the great hall for dinner as the silvery steam waifed from the cauldron as the potion cooled. The potion had to cool an hour before it could be poured safely into a container of crystal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several students groaned on there way to the Great Hall for dinner. Double Potions had been a nightmare for the entire class, including the Slytherin students, some of which were complaining as they sat down to eat.

"Can you believe that," Hermione said furiously. "Neville's potion worked and Snape still took points away from Gryffindor as he accused him of cheating!"

"Bum wrap that was," Ron added as he walked next to the girl with wild brown hair. "Seems that Professor Snape was in much worse of a mood today then he normally is."

"I agree," Harry replied as he shook his head. "I wonder if it had something to do with the new professors, or more pointedly Professor Mourning."

The three sat down at the table, Neville was soon to come along and join them though he looked to be quite down given his treatment in Potions. Soon the four of them were talking as more and more students showed up for dinner.

Not long after Neville arrived in the Great Hall, many of the Professors entered as well. One of them happened to be Professor Snape, looking to be in just as foul a mood that he was in during Potions. Many students at both the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table flinched at seeing the sallow complected Professor enter the room. It appeared that he was just as curt with many of the other instructors as he had been with his students.

"Boy somethin's really got to be eaten on him," Ron remarked looking up at the teachers table.

"Meaning our lives are going to be made much more unbearible in Potions," Harry said glumly. 

Neville and Heriome just sighed, what could they do but grin and bare it. It wasn't like they had a solution to what was wrong and they were going to try to stay on what ever tiny little good side they could find with Professor Snape till things blow over.

Professor Mourning entered the Great Hall not long after many of the other professors arrived and made her way up to the teachers table. 

"Evening," Trystania said as she reached the table.

She was greeted back warmly by most of the professors there, all except one, Severus Snape.

"I think that someone is still mad at me," Trystania said as she sat down between Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Dumbledore just smiled through his beard.

"Mad at you Trystania, never," Snape said in a dry tone. "Displease, very much so."

"I still can't thank you enough, Severus," Trystania replied, a smile alighting on her lips, as she placed a hand on his arm. "Please don't be sore with me."

Snape just sighed, as his dark eyes slid shut for a moment and he set his utensils down. He then turned so that he could get a better look at the tawny haired professor that still had one hand resting upon his left arm.

"Did you finish your potion in time?" Snape asked, changing the subject somewhat, as he tried to be a bit more pleasant. "What potion are you making, Trystania, I am not familiar with one with such ingredients."

"Yes, the brewing of the potion went well thanks to you, Severus," Trytania replied as she removed her hand from Snape's arm and fixed herself a plate. "But it will not be ready for at least another 28 days."

The greasy haired  professor blinked before raising a dark brow at Professor Mourning's statement, obviously at a lost for words. There was a few moments pause of silence.

"Oh no it's not that," Trystania said with a light laugh. "Severus the look on your face is priceless. Besides, I had concocted a potion for that years ago."

The coversation between Professor Snape and Professor Mourning changed several times during the course of the evening then woman departed after dinner.

"Try and go easy on her Severus," Dumbledore said softly as he lifted to his feet and placed a hand on the potion master's shoulder. "She's just glad to be back here once again and see a few familiar faces."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering her room Trystania checked the potion, seeing that it was cool enough to pour she carefully filled two crystal bottles with the odd colored liquid and set them in the open window. The pale blue silver liquid swirled with darker ribbons of blue and silver as if it were full of some light metallic substance. She watched the colors swirl for a few moments before she left the window.

"I hope that that potion turns out well," Trystania said to herself as she slid behind her dressing blind and shrugged off her robes and pulled on a deep green silk sleeping robe. "It will make things much easier if it does."

She then walked over to her bed and sat down, looking over to the table beside the bed she picked up the letter that she had written earlier. 

"I'll have to send this tomorrow," she murmured, before setting it down once again and sliding under the covers. The lanterns in her room slowly going out as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
